Sobreviviencia
by FrancisHHr
Summary: ¿Quieres vivir después de todo esto? En los momentos más díficiles, hay veces que tenemos que saber que todavía existen cosas por las cuales luchar y sobrevivir. Ella es una de esas razones. HHr --ONE SHOT--


**Disclaimer**

Todos los derechos pertenecientes a la Sra. Rowling, la WB y Salamandra.

No hay fines de lucro bajo la realización de este escrito, sólo la mera satisfacción y entretención que saco de ello.

**Aviso**

Esto es algo en lo que trabaje la otra noche para mi día de actualizaciones, espero que les guste y es después del Príncipe Mestizo, varios años después.

**Dedicación**

A un ángel que cambio mi vida. Milenco, todo esto es para ti.

_**¡Disfruten la lectura!**_

-------------------------------

**SOBREVIVENCIA**

Harry caminaba por los pasillos silenciosos de Grimmauld Place, se sentía tan solo en ese lugar tan grande. Estaba cansado, ya tanto tiempo había pasado desde sus años despreocupados –hasta cierto punto- en Hogwarts, el último que recordaba había sido sexto, hasta que Dumbledore había muerto ante sus ojos, cayendo por ese balcón.

Todo había cambiado desde esos días.

La búsqueda de los horcruxes se había desarrollado con fiereza y no había sido hasta hace poco que habían logrado destruir el último, y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Voldemort era completamente mortal.

Era hora de eliminarlo.

Pero él también era humano, y tenía miedo, pero a la vez lo único que quería era terminar todo, tanto con Voldemort como con si mismo. Quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarse que existía el mundo, olvidarse que existía gente que lo quería, olvidarse que existía alguien que jamás podría tener… ella.

La puerta de la azotea estaba abierta y desde la entrada cuando el frío le golpeo el rostro la vio sentada mirando las casas adelante mientras el sol se escondía entre ellas.

Se acercó y ella no pareció notarlo, pero lo había hecho, porque ella le habló.

- ¿Crees que podremos sobrevivir todo esto?

Harry se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Hermione. Era difícil encontrarla en este estado vulnerable, y en el fondo se alegraba, durante las últimas semanas había creído que la humanidad en su mejor amiga había desaparecido por completo al verla hacer todo lo que tuvo que hacer durante la captura de los horcruxes y destrucción de los horcruxes.

Cosa cruel… la guerra.

El chico se sentó a su lado en el lugar que ella ocupaba en la azotea de Grimmauld Place, el viento era feroz y volaba sus cabellos sin descanso. Él la miró y soltó un suspiro.

- Eso es lo que te he estado preguntando desde que llegamos y me aseguras que será así.

- Lo sé, pero es tanta tu inseguridad que a veces me da miedo que puedas… pero no quieras.

Sus ojos se conectaron y ella pareció remover las esquinas más recónditas de su alma, esos pensamientos sagrados y ni siquiera tocados por Voldemort en su mente.

- No se de que hablas –le dijo rápidamente alejándola del tema.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Sí? –su tono era duro e impersonal.

- ¿Quieres vivir después de todo esto?

Él la miró y ella trataba de encontrar más allá de los ojos que habían puesto una gruesa y dura muralla. No quería dejarla pasar. No quería.

- Herm-

- No, no me evadas. Te pregunté si quieres vivir. Harry… ¿Quieres sobrevivir esta guerra y tener un futuro?

- ¿Y que futuro sería ese? ¿Ser perseguido por los fantasmas de mi pasado? ¿Ser perseguido por toda la prensa que querrá saber como derroté a Lord Voldemort? ¿Ser sólo un recuerdo de lo que soy, vacío por dentro y atormentado por el resto de mi vida?

- ¡No tiene que ser así!

- ¡Claro que lo será! Jamás podré tener paz, nunca… no tengo mucho por lo cual aspirar, y aunque existan razones, son razones inalcanzables, razones que no puedo arrastrar a mi oscuridad.

El se despegó de su mirada, no sabía si sería capaz de aguantar las ganas que tenía de abrazarla o… besarla.

- ¿Es por Ginny?

Los ojos le dolieron, el estómago se apretó.

Ginny.

Como hubiera deseado que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes. Y había sido su culpa, todo su culpa, si él hubiera llegado un minuto antes, tal vez, pudo haberla…

- Harry… Ginny tomó una decisión errada, y le costó su vida ¡Pero no puedes sentirte mal por ello! Puede que la hayas perdido, pero… Ella hubiese querido que fueses feliz, no que te dejaras morir en una pelea que sé puedes sobrevivir.

- ¡¿Y como lo sabes! ¡¿Tienes una bola mágica acaso!

- ¡Lo sé porque te conozco! ¡Porque se que puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas! ¡Porque te tengo fe y tú perseverancia! ¡Porque en el fondo, al igual que yo, quieres saber como será una vida sin él! ¡Una vida en paz! ¡Una vida normal!

- Mi vida jamás será normal, NUNCA. Por más que lo quiera, siempre habrá algo acechándola.

- Hay soluciones para todo en esta vida, Harry. Para todo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Para todo?

Ella asintió.

- ¿Entonces has encontrado una solución para Ron? ¿Sabes como hacerlo despertar?

- Harry-

- ¡No! ¡Porque si supuestamente hay una solución para todo, debería existir también una para él! ¡¿No!

- ¡Claro que existe! ¡Y la encontraremos! ¡El despertará! ¡Pero te necesito conmigo para lograrlo! ¡Necesito que vivas después de esa batalla Harry! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Te necesito!

- ¡Han sido años! ¡AÑOS! ¡Y todavía no he podido atraparlo! ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Agotado! ¡Lo único que quiero es eliminarlo y dejarme llevar! ¡No quiero saber de nada más que dormir y descansar por el resto de mi vida!

- ¡Y lo harás! Te lo prometo que lo harás… pero tienes que confiar en mí y lograr lo que te pido, ambos podremos tener nuestras vidas… y haremos hasta lo imposible por recuperar a Ron, te lo juro.

- Él esta cerca, Herms… lo siento, mi tiempo se agota y ya no quiero correr.

- Y no será así, te enfrentarás a él… y le ganarás, porque tienes algo que él no. El poder que él no conoce… es amor, Harry. Y yo… te amo –lo último salió en un susurro que casi fue robado por el viento.

Harry la miró de inmediato sin creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, la mano de Hermione se aferró a la de él y sus ojos lanzaban una intensidad increíble. Harry la abrazó con fuerza sin querer soltarla. De pronto imágenes atacaron su mente.

Muchas imágenes.

Un campo amplio y hermoso, con un río cerca, niños corriendo de un lado a otro, cabelleras castañas, otras negras, niños y niñas sin caras pero brillantes ojos verdes. Una gran casa, blanca y con marcos azules, una mujer de espalda con cabello enmarañado y castaño, y ahí en el pórtico se veía sentado con su Saeta de Fuego a un lado, ella sentada a su lado tomándole la mano. Gritos de 'Papá' y 'Mamá' llenaban el ambiente.

Ella era… Hermione.

Los ojos se le abrieron de pronto y Hermione lo miró expectante.

- Sueño eso todas las noches, todas las noches… y quiero cumplirlo, Harry. Quiero estar algún día sin preocupaciones a tu lado y con ellos, con esos niños, lo quiero con todo mi corazón, pero necesito que tú también lo quieras y entiendas que SI hay razones para vivir después de todo esto.

Él asintió con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos vidriosos.

Hermione se acurrucó y lo abrazo con ferocidad mientras él miraba como la noche descendía sobre ambos. El tiempo de enfrentar a Voldemort se acercaba y el sobreviviría, tenía que hacerlo, porque todavía podía ver esas imágenes, esos niños, esa Hermione… junto a él.

Algún día… podría ser feliz.

Lo sabía.

Harry le besó la frente mientras el fantasma de una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-------------------------------

**Notas de la Autora**

_¿Les gustó?_

_No hay beso al final, ni una GRAN declaración, ni tampoco desenlaces espectaculares, pero la idea de este fic no era ello, la idea era demostrar una situación de angustia y frustración entre ambos, en la cual tuviesen todo para perder, pero que logren superarlo. Pobre Ron y sinceramente… me da lo mismo Ginny. LOL._

_Mmm… bueno, este era el one shot de hoy, y espero que les haya gustado, a mi me gusto como quedó y con eso aprovecho de invitarlos a mi nueva historia, que es Romance/Humor y a mi gusto –si no es mi mejor escrito- es uno de mis favoritos, me encanta._

_Aquí esta el sumario completo. _

**Alguien como tú**

Cuando la locura se desata en Hogwarts y Hermione tiene que venir con un plan para contener los problemas, nunca se imaginó que uno de sus sueños se cumpliría. Tener la posibilidad de ser la novia de la persona que amaba y su mejor amigo. Pero aunque esta sea sólo una forma de fingir y ayudarlo a recuperar a su ex, Hermione sabe que es la única oportunidad de demostrarle lo que tiene delante de él, sin saber que el futuro le depara muchas sorpresas y problemas.

_Así que ya saben, les aseguro que pasaran un excelente rato con ella, de capítulos decentemente largos. Y esta terminada, así que no sufrirán por las actualizaciones, se los prometo._

_Y ahora, si quieren y pueden, déjenme un comentario, me encanta oírlos, suben enormemente mi autoestima. _

"_**Los reviews son el oxígeno de un escritor de fics"**_

_¡No quiero morir ahogada! ¡Ni tan joven! _

_¿Por favor?_

_**Francis**_

**Delusional al 100**


End file.
